Ahora o nunca
by Taranisa
Summary: Estaban a la mitad de una guerra, una guerra que podría arrebatarles todo, incluso sus vidas, y lo último que quería era lamentarse de no haber hecho algunas cosas en su vida. Ahora jamás se lamentaría de haber cumplido su mayor sueño, porque ya lo había hecho. Y ahora sabía que su sueño besaba exquisita y condenadamente bien.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que sea reconocible es mío, todo de de Jo, lo que es una pena porque yo quería a Ron sólo para mí.

¡Hola! Aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones les traigo mi participación al _Reto citas célebres del_ foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black en donde me asignaron una cita célebre y a base de ella debía escribir la historia. Por cierto, escuchen _Never let me go_ de _Florence and the Machine_ y alaben su voz. Pues bueno, ojalá les guste.

* * *

_"Las lágrimas más amargas que se derramarán sobre nuestra tumba serán las de las palabras no dichas y las de las obras inacabadas"_

Harriet Beecher Stowe

* * *

**Ahora o nunca**

* * *

Hermione miró fijamente el lugar por en el que segundos antes habían desaparecido Harry y Luna cubiertos con la capa de invisibilidad rumbo a la sala común de Ravenclaw para que Harry pudiera observar con exactitud la forma de una diadema y así reconocer al horrocrux cuando lo tuvieran frente a ellos, con una sensación de terror que comenzaba a apoderarse de cada uno de sus sentidos.

Una vez que los dos chicos abandonaran la sala de los menesteres comenzó un barullo generalizado protagonizado primordialmente por Fred y George, quienes comenzaron a repartir parte de su surtido salta clases a los alumnos para otorgarles seguridad y armas de defensa y ataque según propias palabras de uno de los gemelos. Las personas comenzaron a arremolinarse a su alrededor, con tal entusiasmo que algunos hasta le dieron algunos suaves empujones, pero ella, completamente ajena a todo lo que ocurriera, seguía con la vista completamente fija y preocupada, en el lugar en el que dos de sus más preciados amigos desaparecieron.

Extraviada en su momentánea ensoñación no prestaba atención a quienes estaban o dejaban de estar a su lado, preocupada como estaba por Harry y Luna no tenía oídos para escuchar los saludos de quienes se le acercaban, o las miles de preguntas acerca de sus aventuras, sólo cuando fue capaz de tomar consciencia del lugar y la situación en que se encontraba comenzó a buscar entre el gentío a la única persona que le interesaba ver en ese momento, Ron. Pasó varios segundos moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, esperando reconocer alguna cabeza pelirroja entre el mar de estudiantes que se arremolinaban en la sala, cuando lo vio. Un conjunto de cabezas pelirrojas abrazándose y conversando animadamente.

Hermione no pudo evitar que una sonrisa naciera en sus labios al notar lo obvio de la situación. Ron llevaba meses sin saber absolutamente nada de su familia, así que apenas al verlos debió partir a su lado sin importar nada, ella lo comprendía perfectamente, sentiría lo mismo si viera a sus padres. Con paso un poco vacilante se encaminó hacia ellos, un tanto indecisa al no querer arruinar una escena familiar. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar junto a ellos, tratando de pasar de la manera más desapercibida posible, escuchó un grito de júbilo y luego unos brazos que la envolvían con fuerza.

—No te imaginas cómo te he echado de menos —Escuchó como Ginny le susurró despacio al oído mientras la apretaba con más fuerza si eso era posible. Hermione correspondió al abrazo gustosa y sonriendo con timidez. En un principio nunca había sido completamente cercana a Ginny, pero todas las veces que habían compartido habitación en La Madriguera y en Grinmauld Place les había unido en cierto modo, ahora se tenían mucha más confianza y podían hablar de cualquier tema juntas.

—También te he extrañado, Ginny, mucho —Le contestó igual de bajo y acariciando su espalda con cariño. Ambas se separaron con sonrisas en los labios, pero Ginny de a poco comenzó a borrar su sonrisa, mirándola de pies a cabeza con preocupación. Hermione se sonrojó ante el escrutinio, sabía que su aspecto no era el mejor, de hecho, estaba realmente horrible si hablaba con sinceridad. Debía haber perdido mucho peso por culpa de la mala alimentación que estaba teniendo, debía tener el rostro marcado por el cansancio y el miedo constante, su ropa debía estar sucia y gastada, y su pelo largo y muy enmarañado. Vio como Ginny moduló perfectamente un _ya hablaremos_ y le dejó espacio para ser aprisionada por otros brazos que también la asfixiaban.

—Vaya, vaya, Granger, sí que luces peor que Ronniekin —Comentó uno de los gemelos con burla mientras recargaba uno de sus brazos en el hombro de Hermione y sonreía con suficiencia.

—Y créenos, Hermione, eso es mucho conceder —Completó el otro riéndose de su deplorable aspecto, recargando su brazo en el otro hombro de Hermione, aplastándola con casi toso su peso. Ambos se miraron con la risa a flor de piel y de inmediato comenzaron a hacer bromas acerca de lo roída que estaba su ropa o de lo delgada que estaba, haciendo que a cada dos segundos su rostro enrojeciera. A los pocos instantes Ginny también se unió a las bromas, como si nada malo pasara. No pudo más que sonreír al sentirse como en casa.

Cuando pudo librarse del insistente agarre y de las bromas de los gemelos, que ya habían escogido como nueva presa a unos alumnos de sexto de Hufflepuff para hacerlos probar una de sus últimas invenciones en bromas para la tienda, se dirigió hacia Ron, quien miraba preocupado un punto fijo en la pared, al parecer, el mismo punto por el que habían visto salir a Harry y Luna. Al llegar a su lado Ron no pareció reaccionar, sólo hasta que Hermione apretó con fuerza su brazo, se volvió preocupado a mirarla.

—Estará bien —Habló Hermione con voz suave tratando de tranquilizar a Ron —Él siempre está bien, lo sabes, él es el elegido —balbuceó mientras intentaba auto convencerse de lo que decía era cierto y nada malo le pasaría allá afuera a Harry. Los ojos de Ron estaban fijos en ella, y ante tal escrutinio se sonrojó y bajó la vista, azorada. Tanto ella como Ron sabían que nada de lo que decía Hermione era cierto, tan sólo eran palabras vacías que intentaban darles un poco de tranquilidad. Cuando sintió como Ron tomaba su mano y la acariciaba con delicadeza volvió a levantar la vista.

—Sé que estará bien, lo siento —Dijo en apenas un susurro, volviendo a fijar su vista en el punto en la pared por dónde habían desaparecido los dos chicos —Lo que me preocupa ahora es no haber encontrado aún la diadema, Harry dijo que el innombrable se está moviendo —Dijo mirándola de nuevo a los ojos, preocupado —Estoy seguro que viene a Hogwarts, por el horrocrux que queremos destruir.

Por décima vez en el día Hermione se asombró de lo maduro y observador que estaba Ron. Le parecía que sólo ayer hubiera estado frente a un niño que no le hablaba a su mejor amigo sólo porque este había seleccionado a un torneo en el que él no, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía frente a ella a un hombre seguro, inteligente y valiente, capaz de sacar excelentes deducciones en cuanto a la búsqueda de los horrocruxes se trataba.

—Lo único que espero es que este riesgo que están corriendo Harry y Luna no sea en vano y puedan saber exactamente cómo es la diadema de Ravenclaw, lo único que quiero es deshacernos luego de ella —Pasó la mano por su cabello desordenándolo, frustrado —Y luego poder encontrar la puta serpiente y matarla de una vez por todas —Hermione iba a reprenderlo por comenzar a maldecir, cuando se percató de algo en lo que no habían pensado.

—Ron —Lo llamó ella, alarmada tomándole el brazo para que la mirara a los ojos —Tenemos otro problema —Bajó la voz para que quienes estuvieran cerca de ellos no escucharan —Aún si Harry supiera cómo es la diadema y la pudiésemos encontrar ¿qué haríamos para destruirla? Ya no tenemos la espada de Gryffindor, Ron, y aún tenemos la copa de Hufflepuff—Le dijo asustada.

Ron la miró fijamente, asustado también, sabiendo que nada importaría si hubieran reunido todos los horrocruxes si no tenían una forma de destruirlos. Por unos segundos, ambos se sumieron en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar alguna manera de destruir esos objetos. Por la mente de Hermione sólo parecían dos opciones, las dos más improbables que la anterior; la espada de Gryffindor, que Gryphook tenía en su poder, o fuego maldito, sustancia de tan alto poder que sería capaz de destruir horrocruxes.

—Hay una manera —Dijo Hermione con voz dubitativa, de inmediato Ron centro su mirada en ella, completamente atento a lo que tuviera que decir. Hermione casi sonrió ante la imagen de Ron concentrado en sus palabras —Podemos conjurar fuego maldito, es decir, no nosotros, pedirle a algún profesor que lo haga —dijo atropelladamente —Tal vez Flitwick o McGonagal, no lo sé.

—Eso implicaría decirle a más persona de la existencia de los horrocruxes —Dijo Ron serio —Recuerda que Dumbledore quería que muy pocas personas lo supieran, sino simplemente podríamos haber pedido ayuda a la Orden —Hermione lo miró asombrada de no haber pensado eso antes de formular esa hipótesis.

—Pues, entonces podríamos ir por el sombrero seleccionador al despacho del director y…—Se detuvo ante la mirada de Ron que solamente podía decir una cosa, eso tampoco funcionaría.

—La espada de Gryffindor se presenta ante un Gryffindor cuando este lo necesita, no podemos esperar a que tomemos el sombrero seleccionador y ella esté esperando por nosotros, Hermione —Sentenció Ron. Hermione desvió su mirada, totalmente derrotada, mientras que la mente de Ron seguía trabajando a mil por ciento, esperando encontrar alguna idea. Cuando Hermione tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, en signo de desesperación, la mente de Ron se iluminó —Hermione, hay otra salida —Ella le miró entre sorprendida y atenta, esperando a que continuara —Dijiste que el veneno de basilisco también podía destruir horrocruxes ¿no? Así lo hizo con el diario de Tom Riddle —Dijo Ron sonriendo.

—Sí Ron, pero ¿dónde conseguiremos un basilis…—No terminó la frase al entender la idea. Hogwarts ya tenía su propio suministro de veneno de basilisco; el basilisco muerto en la cámara de los secretos. Hermione sonrió a más no poder y miró con tanta adoración a Ron que este se sonrojó profundamente.

Ron, aún muy sonrojado, tomó la mano de Hermione y comenzó a jalarla para hacerla caminar hacia la salida de la sala de los menesteres para dirigirse al baño del segundo piso, el que pertenecía a Myrtle la llorona, la única entrada que conocieran a la que podrían ingresar a la cámara de los secretos, luego de decirle un quedo _vamos, no hay que perder tiempo._ Hermione rápidamente se adaptó a los rápidos pasos de Ron y comenzó a caminar más apresurada, tomada de su mano. Cuando iban a medio camino la voz de Ginny los detuvo.

—¿Dónde van? —Preguntó intrigada, pero luego de mirar las manos entrelazadas de Ron y Hermione arqueó las cejas de manera pícara y una sonrisa nació en sus labios —Oh, disculpen, no debí interrumpirlos —Comentó risueña y moviendo las cejas sugestivamente haciendo sonrojar ampliamente a los dos chicos, que, a pesar de las bromas de Ginny, no soltaron sus manos en ningún momento.

—No, Ginny, no es lo que piensas —Dijo Hermione torpemente y tartamudeando — Nosotros, sólo…

—Vamos al baño de Myrtle la llorona, dile a Harry cuando regrese, que fuimos por algo para destruirlos —Sentenció Ron de manera rápida tirando de nuevo de Hermione para salir de allí, dejando a su hermana realmente impresionada.

Cuando salieron de la sala de los menesteres se encontraron con un oscuro y desolado pasillo, que a los pocos segundos, y luego de acostumbrarse a la penumbra, reconocieron como uno de los corredores del tercer piso, por lo que sólo debían encontrar las escaleras y bajar un piso para llegar al baño. Comenzaron a caminar con mucho cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y evitando encender un _lumos_ con sus varitas para no ser descubiertos.

Hermione sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido a cada paso que daba, su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar y la mano que llevaba aferrada a Ron comenzó a sudar copiosamente demostrando todo su nerviosismo. Ron pareció darse cuenta por lo que acarició el dorso de su mano con delicadeza mientras comenzaba a caminar por delante de ella, protegiendo su cuerpo con el de él. Hermione apretó su mano en mudo agradecimiento y pronto comenzó a sentir otro tipo de nerviosismo. Estaban caminando por los oscuros corredores de Hogwarts, de la mano y a la mitad de la noche, sonrió con picardía mientras sintió como se sonrojaba nuevamente.

Trató de alejar todo pensamiento de su mente para concentrarse en su único objetivo, llegar a las escaleras y bajar un piso para llegar al baño de chicas. El miedo que antes predominaba por su cuerpo había remetido, pero no desaparecido del todo. No se le olvidaba que estaba recorriendo un pasillo cuando había toque de queda y podrían ser descubiertos por algún Slytherin que anduviera merodeando o por Filch y su gata, o peor incluso, por alguno de los hermanos Carrow.

Cuando llegaron al comienzo de la escalera, Ron, le hizo un gesto para que guardaran silencio, Hermione se quedó quieta en su posición y entrecerró los ojos, completamente asustada. Sintió pasos que se acercaban hacia ellos, pudiendo distinguir a un grupo de estudiantes, eso la alentó, no eran los únicos que estaban demostrando pelea, también habían muchos alumnos dispuestos a luchar para vencer al que no debía ser nombrado. Cuando se hubieron ido, Hermione se sintió tironeada nuevamente por Ron y bajaron las escaleras corriendo, apresurando el paso lo más que pudieran. Al llegar al segundo piso lo encontraron despejado, y sin mayor vacilación se echaron a correr.

Una vez que hubieron ingresado en el baño Ron cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y la selló con un hechizo e hizo otro para iluminar la estancia. Hermione comenzó a caminar por el baño, recordándolo completamente igual a como estaba cuando preparó allí la poción multijugos, con la diferencia que ahora no estaba Myrtle. Volteó a ver a Ron, pero este estaba tocando todos y cada uno de los grifos del agua de los lavabos, Hermione lo contempló divertida y extrañada, pero luego recordó cuando él y Harry le dijeron que la entrada a la cámara estaba en uno de los lavabos.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Gritó Ron molesto Ron mientras golpeaba fuertemente un grifo en particular. Hermione trató de acercarse a él para ver qué ocurría, pero Ron se aparató, molesto, maldiciendo en voz baja mientras iba a una pared cercana y la pateaba sin piedad. Hermione cada vez más intrigada se acercó al grifo y lo primero que notó fue la figura de una serpiente en relieve. Entonces lo recordó; para entrar a la cámara de los secretos necesitaba hablar pársel.

—Olvidé que necesitamos hablar pársel para entrar a esa maldita cámara —Se lamentó Ron totalmente frustrado y mirándola con ojos de disculpa. Hermione le miró con dulzura, enternecida por la actitud servil de Ron, que, a pesar de no haber recordado algo fundamental como necesitar un hablante pársel, había tratado de ayudar en cada momento.

—No hay problema, podemos volver a la sala de los menesteres y esperar ahí a Harry, luego le decimos que encontramos como destruir los horrocruxes y el vendrá a abrir la cámara ―Respondió condescendientemente, rápidamente saco su varita y cuando iba a lanzarle un hechizo a la puerta para que los dejara salir, Ron le tomó la muñeca impidiéndoselo. Cuando lo miró para ver qué sucedía, se impresionó de la determinación que mostraban sus ojos.

—He escuchado a Harry hablar en pársel, sé cómo hacerlo, Hermione —Hermione vio cómo Ron volteaba nuevamente hacia el lavabo y se inclinaba sobre él, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente para poder obtener mayor concentración.

Hermione contuvo la respiración y se acercó con lentitud para no perturbar la labor de Ron, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su lado escuchó como un horrible y ronco siseo proveniente de la garganta de Ron llenaba todo el lugar. Esperanzada esperó que algo ocurriera, pero nada pasó. Ron volvió a concentrarse en sí mismo y nuevamente un sonido estrangulado salió de su boca, pero una vez más nada fuera de lo común pasó. Lo intentó una nueva vez y otra y otra, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran infructuosos. Hermione lo miraba entre enternecida y molesta, admiraba profundamente las ganas que tenía Ron de ayudar, pero también le molestaba que no reconociera su error.

Volteó aburrida, y cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Ron que dejara de hacer ese horrible siseo y volvieran a la sala de los menesteres, la cosa más increíble ocurrió. El lavabo frente a Ron comenzó a apartarse de su lugar, mientras todos los lavabos a su alrededor hacían lo mismo, dando paso a un gran túnel negro que se perdía en el piso. Ron retrocedió asustado y cuando se repuso miró a Hermione con los ojos brillantes, buscando alguna reacción en ella.

—Tú…— Dijo Hermione atónita y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos — ¡Lo hiciste, Ron, abriste la cámara de los secretos! — Casi gritó, mientras abría la boca y lo miraba con genuina admiración. Ron le sonrió arrebatadoramente y se acercó a ella con cuidado.

— ¿Siempre ese tono de sorpresa? —Le dijo casi en su oído mientras le extendía la mano para comenzar a bajar por el túnel que se dejó ver luego que el lavabo se moviera de su sitio. Hermione, aún obnubilada por las acciones de Ron, y con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda al sentir la varonil voz de Ron junto a su cuello, tomó su mano y se dejó guiar. Cuando llegaron a la orilla y vieron la profundidad que este tenía Hermione retrocedió asustada, ya no tenía ninguna gana de entrar a buscar los colmillos de basilisco. Ron completamente ajeno a sus pensamientos comenzó a hablar.

—Vamos a necesitar algo para salir de allí — dijo caminando de un lado a otro y tomando su cabello entre sus manos. Hermione lo miró, aún sin salir del impacto y vio cómo Ron sonreía e iba corriendo a la puerta del baño, deshacía el hechizo y con voz fuerte y clara apuntaba su varita al exterior mientras conjuraba el hechizo accio escoba. Hermione abrió los ojos con alevosía mientras veía como a los pocos segundos una escoba llegaba frente a Ron —Listo, ahora sólo hay que bajar —Dijo Ron tomándola de la mano, pero Hermione se resistió y lo miró con terror. Ron se tomó unos segundos para entender, para luego mirarla culpable y de inmediato la tomó de las manos —Lo siento, Hermione, pero es la única manera de que salgamos de ahí con los colmillos —Trató de persuadir, pero Hermione negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces —Por favor, Hermione, confía en mí, jamás te dejaría caer de la escoba —Pidió Ron mirándola con ternura.

Hermione se sonrojó al ver los ojos de Ron tan cerca de los suyos y tan suplicantes que finalmente y de mala manera accedió. Odiaba ser tan débil cuando esos ojos tan azules la miraban tan atentamente. Ron fue el primero en montar la escoba, para luego ofrecerle la mano a Hermione, pero ella se subió detrás de él y pasó sus brazos por el abdomen de Ron apretando con fuerza, mientras pegaba su rostro a la espalda de él, intentando esconder su rostro. Ron sonrió con dulzura ante el gesto y apretó con fuerza una mano de ella, intentando reconfortarla.

—Ron —Lo llamó Hermione justo antes de partir, Ron volteó un poco su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos brillantes de Hermione que lo miraban suplicantes —Sólo ve con cuidado por favor —pidió con la voz algo rota. Ron se sintió miserable al hacerla pasar por eso, sabía perfectamente que Hermione odiaba volar por sobre todas las cosas y el estaba prácticamente obligándola a subirse a una escoba. Lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de ir lo más lento posible para que no se sintiera nerviosa. Asintió con energía para que Hermione supiera que lo decía enserio.

—Lo prometo —Dijo con voz solemne — Te lo prometo, Hermione— Repitió mientras esta vez entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella, dispuesto a no soltarla por nada del mundo, aunque tuviera que guiar la escoba con sólo una mano. Cuando vio que Hermione soltó un poco su agarré y escondió nuevamente su rostro en su espalda, dio una fuerte parada en el suelo, elevando la escoba no más de medio metro. Hermione dio un respingo y apretó su mano, mientras Ron le hablaba con voz suave y despacio que él no dejaría que nada malo le pasara.

Ron, sin poder darle más tiempo a Hermione para que se acostumbrara, dirigió la escoba con la mano libre hacia el túnel que se abría en el suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de él para prepararse e ingresar. Cuando creyó que era el momento, elevó la altura y haciendo un arco perfecto ingresó por el túnel. Hermione lo apretaba con cada vez más fuerza y a penas al entrar lanzó un grito que no cesó hasta que hubieron llegado al suelo firme de la entrada de la cámara de los secretos. Al ver que sus pies tocaban el suelo, se bajó con rapidez y se alejó lo más posible de la escoba, mirando a Ron, horrorizada.

—Traté de ir lo más lento posible, pero al estar tan larga la caída la escoba tomó un poco de velocidad— Se excusó rascando su cabeza con nerviosismo y mirando al suelo. Hermione no pudo hacer más que enternecerse y acercarse a él hasta tomar su mano y apretarla con agradecimiento. Ron le sonrió con timidez y también apretó su mano. Se miraron unos segundos, nerviosos, pero ambos sabían que debían continuar —Aquí fue el derrumbe —Habló Ron, mientras señalaba a un montón de rocas desprendidas del techo —Y aquí fue donde el maldito de Lockhart trató de desmemorizarme, ese sucio traidor—Masculló Ron entre dientes mientras señalaba un punto muy cercano a Hermione, ella sólo puso sonreír ante la historia. Comenzaron a caminar por el terreno dispar hasta que llegaron a una puerta de metal con el dibujo de varias serpientes.

—Yo no llegué tan acá, me quedé atrás cuando fue el derrumbe —Explicó Ron —Supongo que luego habrá venido Dumbledore y los demás profesores y habrán despejado el paso —Comentó mientras se situaba frente a la compuerta y comenzaba a hacer el mismo siseo estrangulado que hizo para abrir el lavabo, sólo que esta vez funcionó al primer intento, para maravilla de Hermione. Se abrió la compuerta metálica dando paso a un espacio más amplio, lúgubre y escalofriante, repleto estatuas de serpientes de más de dos metros de altura, y al final, el rostro del que debería ser Salazar Slytherin.

Sin soltar la mano de Ron Hermione ingresó a pasos titubeantes, realmente la cámara de los secretos era horrible. Estaba llena de agua y habían trozos de escamas gigantes por todos lados, pero lo que más la perturbó fue el esqueleto del basilisco; grande y putrefacto. Ambos muchachos se miraron buscando fuerzas en el otro y continuaron. A cada paso que daban el olor de la bestia muerta era cada vez más fuerte por lo que debieron cubrir sus rostros con la manga de sus chaquetas. Al llegar se apresuraron en sacar los colmillos lo más rápido posible, el olor nauseabundo los estaba aturdiendo, una vez que los tuvieron en sus manos Hermione se encaminó a la salida con presteza, pero Ron la detuvo por el brazo.

—Creo que es el momento de acabar con la copa —Le dijo con seriedad y apuntando con su cabeza hacia el bolso de cuentas que Hermione tenía amarrado a la cintura —Tal vez no habrá otro momento en que tengamos tanta calma— se excusó. Hermione lo miró impresionada y asintió. Caminaron unos pasos más para dejar los colmillos a salvo y Hermione empezó a buscar la copa entre sus cosas hasta que la encontró, miró a Ron dubitativa.

—Tienes… tienes que hacerlo tú Hermione —Le pidió Ron. Hermione abrió tanto los ojos que pensó que se saldrían de sus cuencas. Por el rostro de miedo y seriedad que había puesto Ron, ella no estaba segura de querer destruir un horrocrux. Era magia oscura muy poderosa, no se creía capaz de lidiar con ella. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras componía una expresión de terror —Sí, Hermione, aún no has tenido el placer de hacerlo, es tu turno —Continuó Ron, poniendo la copa en el suelo y ofreciéndole un colmillo cargado de veneno.

Con las manos temblando Hermione lo tomó entre sus dedos, respirando profundamente para tratar de calmarse lo acercó a la copa, pero cuando estuvo a tan sólo unos segundos de clavar la filosa punta una densa nube oscura comenzó a envolverlos, hasta que justo frente el rostro de Hermione se materializó un calavera que se transformó en la imagen del mago más oscuro de todos, Lord Voldemort.

—¡Destrúyelo! ¡Hermione, Destrúyelo ya! —Gritó Ron, desesperado, pero una fuerza invisible empujó de él hasta separarlo completamente de ella, dejándola a merced del horrocrux. Hermione le miró asustada, pero esgrimió nuevamente el colmillo, pero fue nuevamente interrumpida, esta vez por una voz mucho más feroz.

—He visto tu corazón, Hermione Granger, sé de tus anhelos y tus miedos, tus frustraciones y deseos, todo, todo eso es mío —Dijo la terrible voz, mientras Hermione se paralizaba en su lugar —La chica insignificante que acompaña al gran Harry Potter y al gran Ronald Weasley, la joven que pasa todos sus día siguiéndolos, atormentándolos, molestándolos, porque eso es lo que eres, una molestia.

—¡No lo escuches, Hermione! ¡Destrúyelo, destrúyelo! —Bramaba Ron mientras traba de deshacerse del invisible agarre que lo mantenía alejado del inmóvil cuerpo de su amiga, quien estaba completamente obnubilada por el rostro incorpóreo que le hablaba.

—Siempre el cerebro del grupo, sólo gracias a horas y horas de estar encerrada en una biblioteca con la nariz entre viejos libros que sólo servían para esconder tus inseguridades y temores; tu miedo a ser rechazada— Continuó la terrible voz —Trataste de satisfacer tus deficiencias con tu inteligencia, pero ni eso fuiste capaz de hacer, trataste de inmiscuirte en un mundo en el que no pertenecías, trataste de que alguien que nunca te ha mirado como más que un estorbo se fijara en ti…

—No es cierto —Gimió débilmente Hermione, que ya tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

—Quisiste ingresar al mundo de la magia para ser valorada y querida, ¿sabes por qué tus padres te dejaron partir con tanta facilidad? Porque no te soportaban, porque estaban hartos de tu incesante parloteo de sabelotodo, porque estaban arrepentidos de haber concedido algo como tú — Atacó con más violencia la voz mientras Hermione ya sollozaba arrodillada en el suelo —Y ni siquiera en este mundo encontraste aceptación, todos te repudian, inclusive hasta los que dicen ser tus amigos ¿nunca te has preguntado por qué Harry y Ron sólo se acercan a ti cuando necesitan ayuda en sus deberes? ¿O sólo cuando necesitan descifrar algo que no podían? Porque ellos te consideran un ser inferior, un ser que no es digno de ellos.

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, no lo escuches! ¡Hermione, por favor, destrúyelo! ¡Destrúyelo ahora! —Gritaba Ron, mientras lágrimas de impotencia caían por sus mejillas

La niebla que formaba el rostro del que no debía ser nombrado se transfiguro frente a los acongojados y llorosos ojos de Hermione y ante los impotentes ojos de Ron, para transformarse en dos versiones de Harry y Ron, dos versiones de mirada fría y ojos rojos como el fuego, de piel luminosa y sonrisa cruel.

—¿Acaso creíste que yo te consideraría como una amiga alguna vez? —Preguntó el Harry espectro, mientras una risa sádica nacía de sus labios y se burlaba sin compasión de ella —No eres más que un estorbo que todo el día esta revoloteando a nuestro alrededor para intentar mandarnos y que hagamos lo que quieres, pero, ¿sabes? Jamás en lo más mínimo me ha importado tu opinión.

—¿Acaso creíste que yo, un mago sangre pura sería capaz de mirarte con otros ojos a ti? ¿Tan estúpida eres? — Se burló la versión espectro de Ron, mientras la apuntaba con desprecio. Hermione seguía llorando sin parar y sentía como su corazón se iba encogiendo a cada palabra del espectro— Para mí no eres más que una niña tonta y fea que no está mi altura —Dijo el espectro de manera pedante y desfigurando el rostro de Ron de horrible forma, como nunca lo había visto —A mi altura están las mujeres como Lavender, ella es hermosa y de buena familia, no como tú, que eres una simple sangre sucia…

Fue en ese momento cuando Hermione no lo soportó. Ella conocía a Ron desde hacía siete años, y lo había visto defenderla incontables veces de todos quienes se pudieran burlar de su estatus de sangre. Si bien en un principio cayó en la trampa del horrocrux, cuando escuchó como el espectro que se hacía pasar por Ron la llamaba sangre sucia se dio cuenta que nada de eso era real. Ron, _su_ Ron, jamás la llamaría de esa manera. Con sus manos aún temblorosas secó sus lágrimas y mirando por última vez a las dos versiones bizarras de sus mejores amigos levantó con todas sus fuerzas el colmillo que ya estaba olvidado en el suelo y lo enterró en la copa que tanto la había hecho sufrir. Lo último que escuchó de esa copa fue un chillido apagado de la voz cruel que la había atormentado.

Cuando la fuerza que mantenía a Ron apartado de Hermione desapareció se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo hacia ella, tomándola por los hombros la levantó lo suficiente para secar su rostro de todas las lágrimas que habían brotado de ellos por la tortura de la copa.

—Tranquila, ya pasó —Le habló Ron cariñosamente mientras frotaba su espalda y la abrazaba protectoramente —Ya se fue, ya no intentará volver a engañarte, Hermione, ya no tratara de decirte mentiras —Le dijo Ron, ayudándola a levantarse y mirándola preocupado — Porque sabes perfectamente que sólo te dijo mentiras ¿verdad?

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, reconociendo en ellos al verdadero Ron, al Ron que había sido su amigo por siete años, a ese chico pelirrojo que llamó su atención desde el momento en el que subió al expreso de Hogwarts en primer año, ese chico que en un principio era un verdadero quebradero de cabezas, pero que con los años se transformó en el hombre más importante de su vida. Se sintió tonta al haberle creído a un espectro bizarro que intentaba imitar a su Ron. Ron era diferente, él jamás sería cómo la imagen que vio hacía tan sólo unos minutos.

—No sabía que era mentira, hasta que me dijo sangre sucia —Le dijo con voz suave y calmada, mientras con sus dedos comenzó a tocar el rostro pecoso y sonrojado de Ron —Tú jamás me llamarías de esa manera —Le dijo con ternura mientras comenzaba a acercar su propio rostro al de él. A tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia ambos cerraron los ojos, esperando tan ansiado contacto que hace mucho deseaban. Sus alientos comenzaron a mezclarse y el abrazo se iba haciendo cada vez más íntimo. Sus corazones comenzaron a latir con rapidez y sus manos se acariciaron con aún más ternura. Cuando estaban a punto de tocar sus labios una explosión rompió la magia del momento, y supieron que deberían salir de ese lugar lo antes posible ante que se derrumbara.

—Emmm, bueno, yo… —Comenzó a hablar un Ron muy sonrojado. Hermione lo miró, también muy sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tranquilo, Ron, ya habrá tiempo para hablar —Le dijo mientras tomaba algunos colmillos de basilisco y se dirigía a la salida —Por el momento sólo hay que tratar de salir de aquí, Harry nos necesita —Sentenció borrando su sonrisa y poniendo su rostro serio. Ron la miró maravillado y asintió enérgicamente, mientras tomaba los colmillos restantes y la escoba subiéndose rápido a ella y ofreciéndole la mano a Hermione para que también la montara. Mucho más confiada que la vez anterior Hermione aceptó la mano de Ron y emprendieron el vuelo hasta salir de la cámara, pasando por el túnel y por último salir hasta el baño de chicas del segundo piso.

Una vez allí, escucharon, a través de la puerta cerrada de los baños, que la situación en el castillo no era la mejor, y lo único que podían hacer en ese momento era tratar de encontrar a Harry para ver si había descubierto algo acerca de la diadema de Ravenclaw. Se bajaron de la escoba con presteza y salieron del baño con sus varitas en ristre, dispuesto a defenderse de cualquier peligro que los esperara, pero nada había. Se escuchaban gritos y golpes de hechizos, pero no parecían provenir de ese pasillo.

—Vamos, hay que ver en la sala de los menesteres, es probable que Harry esté ahí —Dijo Ron tomándole de un brazo con cuidado de no votar los colmillos mientras comenzaron a correr en dirección a las escaleras. De todos lados se veían correr estudiantes de todas las casa menos de Slytherin, desesperados por encontrar alguna salida o buscando algunos compañeros. Ron y Hermione pudieron reconocer a varios Gryffindor de cursos inferiores, pero todos estaban preocupados de arrancar, no de saludar a quienes no habían visto por meses.

Subieron las escaleras a trompicones, tratando de pasar entre la marea de chicos que trataban de bajar, tratando de agarrarse de los barandales y sin despegar la vista del otro. Así lo hicieron por varios pisos hasta que llegaron a un pasillo donde muy pocas personas transitaban, los hechizos se escuchaban por todos lados, y las explosiones remecían el castillo en su totalidad, pero ellos no perdieron su objetivo; encontrar a Harry, hasta que lo hicieron, o más bien él los encontró a ellos.

—¿Dónde demonios han estado? —Preguntó Harry molesto. Hermione escondió su rostro entre los amarillentos colmillos para sofocar una risa. Harry, en esos momentos se parecía más a la señora Weasley que a su mejor amigo.

—En la cámara de los secretos— Respondió Ron igual de divertido que ella, mirándola y haciéndole un guiño para avisarle que también había visto la gracia de Harry.

—En la cámara… ¿qué? —Preguntó un muy aturdido Harry. Hermione ya no pudo reprimir su sonrisa y tomó suficiente aire para explicarle la fantástica hazaña de Ron.

—¡Fue idea de Ron, todo! —Casi chilló Hermione, de lo emocionada que estaba, dejando que todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones la ahogara de alegría —¿No fue absolutamente brillante? —Preguntó casi fuera de sí —Ahí estábamos, después que tú y Luna fueron a la sala común de Ravenclaw, y yo le dije a Ron, incluso si encontrábamos el otro horrocrux faltante, ¿cómo nos desharemos de él? ¡Aún no nos habíamos deshecho de la copa! ¡Y entonces él pensó en eso! ¡El basilisco!— Dijo emocionada, completamente segura de que si no hubiese tenido los brazos repletos de colmillos hubiera aplaudido la astucia de su amigo.

—¿Pero qué?... —Preguntó Harry, que cada vez lucía más aturdido.

—Algo para deshacernos de los horrocruxes —Respondió Ron quitándole importancia a lo sucedido. Sólo entonces Harry pareció reaccionar y fijó sus ojos en los colmillos de basilisco, antes la divertida mirada de sus dos amigos, que le recordarían esa escena de por vida, sólo para reírse a su costa.

—¿Pero cómo entraron a la cámara? Necesitas hablar pársel para eso —Preguntó Harry impactado. Hermione sonrió a más no poder y comenzó a explicar.

—¡Lo hizo, Harry! ¡Ron habló pársel! Muéstrale, Ron —Pidió Hermione mientras miraba orgullosa como Ron hacía un horrible y estrangulado siseo. Ron un poco sonrojado, accedió, sólo para seguir viendo esa mirada de orgullo en el rostro de su amiga.

—Es lo que hiciste cuando abriste el relicario —Dijo Ron mirando al suelo cada vez más avergonzado y pidiéndole disculpas a su amigos por su atrevimiento —Tuve que intentarlo varias veces para que me saliera bien, pero ―Ron se encogió de hombros modestamente ―de todas maneras entramos —Terminó de decir con un poco más de confianza

—Fue asombroso, sencillamente asombroso —Alabó Hermione mirando cada vez con más adoración la valentía que poseía Ron— Verdaderamente asombroso —Ron le sonrió quedamente mientras se sonrojaba nuevamente.

— ¿Así qué…? —Preguntó Harry como ido.

—Así que tenemos un horrocrux menos, compañero —Contestó Ron sonriente, mientras le mostraba los restos del horrocrux que había recogido una vez que Hermione hubo acabado con él —Fue Hermione quien lo destruyó, pensé que eso era lo correcto, ella aún no había tenido el placer de acabar con uno —Dijo Ron, mirándola con preocupación, pero la mirada que Hermione le devolvió fue de completa calma. No pudo evitar sentirse bien consigo mismo cuando Harry lo felicitó.

Iban a comenzar a entablar conversación para saber cómo habían avanzado las cosas con Harry cuando una explosión los interrumpió. Hermione estuvo a punto de no escuchar lo que Harry les comunicó, pero el ruido había cesado lo suficiente para escuchar como el chico les decía que conocía cómo era la diadema y en el lugar que se encontraba. Al parecer Tom Riddle no había previsto que el lugar podría ser descubierto por otros. Comenzaron a moverse entre los escombros de las explosiones y las personas que corrían para llegar a la sala de los menesteres, donde encontraron a Tonks, la Sra. Longbottom y a Ginny. Vio que entablaron una pequeña conversación con Harry, pero ella no prestó mucha atención por lo preocupada que estaba de encontrar pronto el horrocrux que faltaba y deshacerse de esos colmillos que olían igual de mal que el cadáver de su dueño. Sólo cuando Ron casi gritó por sobre el ruido de las explosiones puso atención.

—Esperen —Dijo Ron mientras se detenía y ponía expresión seria —Nos estamos olvidando de alguien —Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Hermione sintió como su corazón se aceleró ante este gesto.

—¿De quién? —Le preguntó intrigada. No recordaba que hubieran dejado a alguien atrás.

—Los elfos domésticos, deben estar aún en las cocinas, ¿no es así? —Respondió Ron, ante la vigilante mirada de Hermione. Ella sintió como su corazón se aceleró un poco más con las palabras de Ron, pensando que tal vez él quisiera ponerlos a pelear, pero luego de que Harry preguntara lo mismo que ella dudaba quedó con la boca abierta.

—No —dijo Ron seriamente, sin quitar la vista de sus ojos un segundo, como si sólo le estuviera hablando a ella. Su corazón se aceleró cada vez más y ahora era su respiración la que comenzaba a fallar —Quiero decir que deberíamos sacarlos de aquí. No queremos más Dobbies, ¿o sí? No podemos ordenarles que mueran por nosotros —Sentenció serio y con una determinación que desarmó a Hermione.

¿Cómo era posible qué el muchacho testarudo que había conocido a los once años se hubiera convertido en el hombre maravilloso que tenía frente a ella? Ese sería un misterio que la acompañaría hasta el último de sus días. Ron, su mejor amigo, a quién le confiaría su vida si fuera necesario, había demostrado madurar de una forma increíble en el último año, y eso, la volvía literalmente loca. No aguantó un minuto más sin saber a qué sabrían lo labios de Ron, en definitiva, ahora más que nunca sus ganas de besarlo eran incontrolables. Y tampoco es como si ella quisiera controlarlas.

Soltó de una sola vez todos los condenados y apestosos colmillos y corrió con toda la velocidad de sus piernas la pequeña distancia que los separaba para lanzarse de lleno en sus brazos. Por un segundo sintió como el tiempo se detenía a du alrededor y que sus ojos sólo podían ver los ojos de Ron, tan puros y sinceros, librados de toda malicia y de un azul tan brillante que parecían luminosos, pero luego vio algo que le apetecía más, su boca, roja como una fruta, de labios carnosos y brillantes. No pudo detenerse más y lo beso. Y eso era tan malditamente bueno como el cielo mismo.

Sus labios eran suaves y tenían un sabor dulce del que supo se haría completamente adicta, en un principio se sintió avergonzada de haber dejado que su cuerpo actuara por sobre su mente, pero cuando se vio envuelta en los fuertes brazos de Ron sólo se dejó hacer. Al sentir que Ron le respondía con tanta entrega tuvo que controlarse para no gemir ¡Eso era un sueño! Y maldito sueño del que no le gustaría despertar. Siguieron besándose con completa entrega, sin importarles que el castillo estuviera siendo atacado o qué Harry estuviera intentando separarlos para ir por la diadema. No, en ese momento nada importaba, solo la sabrosa lengua de su pelirrojo que lamía con delicadeza su labio inferior.

—¿Es este el momento para esto? —Escuchó dentro de su obnubilación que Harry les reclamaba, pero ante el reclamo de su amigo sólo sintió como Ron la apretaba más hacia sí y la levantaba del suelo en medio del beso —¡Hey! ¡Estamos en plena guerra! —Volvió a escuchar como Harry les gritaba. Y sí, era cierto, estaban en guerra, sólo ese pensamiento podía hacerla separar de Ron, quien la miró por un segundo con los ojos brillantes y los labios rojos, sonriendo bobamente. Se vio tentada a besarlo de nuevo, pero el ya había volteado su cabeza y le hablaba a Harry.

—Lo sé amigo —Le contestó Ron, con la sonrisa cada vez más grande, aún sin bajarla al suelo — Así que es ahora o nunca ¿no? —Hermione sonrió aún más entre los brazos de Ron, dándole la completa razón. Ese era el momento propicio, tal vez ya no hubiera otros. Ambos se soltaron cuando Harry les apremió a ir por el último Horrocrux, pero ella, en ningún instante dejó de mirar a Ron, completamente satisfecha por el beso que se había dado. Recogieron los colmillos y salieron de ahí, para pedirle a la sala que les mostrara el lugar en el que todas las cosas estaban escondidas. Hermione aún no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro.

Estaban a la mitad de una guerra, una guerra que podría arrebatarles todo, incluso sus vidas, y lo último que quería era lamentarse de no haber hecho algunas cosas en su vida. Tal vez si lamentaría nunca haber ido a los Himalayas o no haber hecho de la P.E.D.D.O algo más importante, pero ya nunca lamentaría no haber cumplido su mayor sueño, porque ya lo había hecho. Y ahora sabía que su sueño besaba exquisita y condenadamente bien.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Pues para mí fue un completo gustazo escribir esto, de verdad, Ron y Hermione son LA pareja de toda la saga, sólo a ellos podíamos verlos juntos desde el primer año y el que diga lo contrario golpe de puño, simple. En fin, por si no quedó muy claro la relación con la cita les explico: la cita nos habla de las palabras no dichas y las obras inacabadas y de lo mucho que se podría lamentar no haberlas hecho, por lo que de inmediato a mi mente vino una Hermione pensando en lo mucho que se arrepentiría al no besar a Ron en aquel momento, y nació esto. Ojalá que les gustara, si quieren coméntenme algo, si no, que los muerda Nagini. De todas maneras, muchas gracias por leer.

Besos y abrazos.


End file.
